


The Principle of The Thing

by boopboop



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is the most stubborn, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Fluff, Gen, It't not Steve's fault for once, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boopboop/pseuds/boopboop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not that Bucky is arrogant, or even all that stubborn. Not like Steve is stubborn. No one is stubborn like Steve is stubborn. But...</p>
<p>...he’s not leaving without that goddamn bear. </p>
<p>Civil War Spoilers</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Principle of The Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stephrc79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephrc79/gifts).



> Steph came at me with this:
> 
> _BOOP! Boopboopboop! So! In CACW, when Steve said Bucky blew '3 bucks on a redhead', I got curious, and did math things, and based on dollars from 1938 (picked a year at random), it would seem Bucky blew FIFTY BUCKS ON THAT DAMNED STUFFED BEAR! I demand ficlet. For reasons. Reasons we've discussed. Pleaseanddanke!_
> 
> So of course, I had to Do The Thing. But it is entirely her fault, as is the title!

It’s not that Bucky is arrogant, or even all that stubborn. Not like Steve is stubborn. No one is stubborn like Steve is stubborn. But-

“You know it’s rigged, right?” It’s hot and humid. Steve keeps brushing sweaty strands of hair off his forehead and he’s down to his shirtsleeves. Bucky is as well and he feels bad for Dot, whose pale blue dress looks awfully warm. She’s standing in the shade next to Steve and it’s the most interaction they have shared all day. Bucky is too preoccupied to appreciate it.

He settles the rifle more comfortably against his shoulder. “I know that,” he says, teeth grit together and his frown almost painful.

“So you can’t beat it,” Steve continues.

“Yes,” Bucky says, lining up his shot against the tin cans set up on the far side of the stall, “I can.” He’s not going to swear in front of Dot – she’s a real classy dame and he’s got manners, no matter what Steve says on the subject. Doesn’t mean he’s not thinking the words. Steve, who has known him forever and a day, snorts and rolls his eyes.

“Alright then.”

“Alright then,” Bucky agrees in irritation.

He takes the shot. Hits right on fucking target. The can doesn’t move. Doesn’t even budge.

“Aww!” Dot doesn’t even want the teddy bear. No one in their right mind would want it, it is that ugly. But he said he’d win it for her and he is going to. Not because she wants it, or because he even cares that much what she thinks about him.

But because the game fucking fixed and he can’t stand cheating.

The stall hand manning the game flashes him a gap-toothed grin and holds out an expectant hand. He’s seen Bucky coming a mile off and they both know it.

Bucky slaps down more coins. Takes aim. Fires. Hits. Not a fucking inch.

“That’s our train money,” Steve says mildly.

Bucky ignores him. Slaps down more coins. Takes aim. Fires. Hits. Not a fucking inch.

“And that’s our rent…” He doesn’t sound mad. He sounds like he’s giving himself an ulcer trying not to laugh.

“Is he always this… driven?” It takes Dot a second to find a word that doesn’t call Bucky out as the dumb pushover he knows he’s being. Classy dame. Too good for the likes of Bucky, that’s for damn sure.

 “Usually I’m the one starting the fights,” Steve shrugs. “Come on, Buck!”

 “You encouraging me or telling me to quit?” Bucky asks. He’s not starting fights. He’s proving a point. There is a difference.

“I’m telling you that the Army doesn’t pay you well enough to blow a week’s wages on a stuffed toy.”

It’s true, the Army doesn’t pay him that well. Not yet. They might do, soon. The Brass are already talking about putting him in some specialist training. He’s got a good eye. A real good shot. They think he’ll make a damn fine sniper some day.

Which… he’s not leaving without that goddamn bear.

“It’s okay, Bucky, really!” Dot gives him the sweetest smile as she touches his elbow. If she wasn’t here, Steve would have punched him in the arm and called him every name under the sun. “I don’t care about the bear.”

“Thank you,” Steve mutters.

The stall hand starts to laugh at him and winks at Dot. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. If you wanna trade pretty boy in for a model that actually satisfies, I’ll be happy to offer up my services.”

Steve takes a protective step towards Dot. He’s an inch shorter than she is and smaller too, but he makes up for it in spit and vinegar and sheer fucking gall.

She doesn’t need protecting, that’s a lot of why Bucky likes her as much as he does, but Steve’ll dive right on in there, regardless.

Bucky slaps down the last of his money. “I just gotta knock over one can, right?”

“One can wins you the bear,” the stall hand agrees.

Bucky nods. He takes hold of the rifle, raises it, then throws the whole thing at the cans. It hits them square on and sends them – and the pegs holding them in place – flying.

Dot looks between him and Steve, a giggle bursting from between her lips and her red curls dancing as she laughs. “I’ll take the blue one,” she says, pointing at the ugliest bear.

Bucky cracks his knuckles as she is handed the toy with a reluctant scowl. Beside him, Steve whispers, “Anything for a pretty dame, huh?”

“He was scamming,” Bucky shrugs. “It’s the principle. Thought you’d approve.”

“Oh I do,” Steve agrees. “But have you got any idea how we’re gonna get home?”


End file.
